Simmering Sundae
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Moments with Hanami and Katsuro! Hanami, NejiTen daughter, and Katsuro Torakiba Lunecramoisie's characters! Not Mine! oneshots collab with my story "Cherry Sundae" and Lunecramoisie's story "The Blood of Children"
1. The Dog Test

**Simmering Sundaes**

_**Moment 1: The Dog Test**_

**_Disclaimer: Chracters and Naruto are NOT mine!_**

**_Hanami and Katsuro belong to Lunecramoisie_**

* * *

"Hey Hamono?" 

Hamono didn't look up at her younger sister

"Yes Hanami?"

"Could you… give me advice?"

"On what?" the older Hyuga asked still not looking up

"Erm… boys... how the male mind works.. y'know"

"Like I know how a boy's mind works, do I look like a guy to you?"

"If you don't I'll tell Tou-san about Ichiro"

Hamono scowled "fine, come over here and close the door behind you too"

Hanami did as she was told and sat on her sister's big comfy bed, Hamono cleared her throat.

"Well, guys are like… dogs, they usually have three main characteristic themes to them, hyper/determined, meaning they like being active, lazy, meaning they don't like doing lots of work and then there's smart and dominate, those guys usually are really cocky or bastards"

Hanami listened intently to her sister "and, what about relationships?"

"There are only two things a guy wants in a relationship, to "score" or to really be with the one they love, to test that you do this"

Hamono held up two fingers "You go up to him and tell him your kicking sexual relations out of your relationships for a very long time" she struggled with the middle part of that sentence despite the fact that she still had on a straight face "if he breaks up with you, you beat the truth out of him, then you beat the living daylights out of him for wasting your time, if he doesn't break up with you…"

Hanami looked interested at her right now "then you give the boy a treat that he deserves"

Hamono smirked and winked at her as she said this "well, I'm off to go meet Ichiro for training, hope that was good enough to help you"

Hanami smirked to herself "yes, yes you did"

* * *

Katsuro cornered a half dressed Hanami with her legs wrapped around his waist, in her **very** dimly lighted bedroom as he kissed her hungrily, he looked up at her "I'm so glad you didn't kick this from out relationship" Hanami chuckled "I'm glad too" Katsuro smirked before attacking her mouth with his tongue once again.**

* * *

Here's one one-shot, hope you like it, I'll try to do another soon!! If you didn't get it, Katsuro passed the test!**


	2. Drunkeness

**Simmering Sundaes**

_**Moment 2: Drunkenness**_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Characters and Naruto are NOT mine!**_

_**Hanami and Katsuro belong to Lunecramoisie.**_

* * *

"Hanami, baby, are you okay?" Katsuro looked at his lover who looked out of it and hiccupping.

Hanami just giggled "Of course I am! hiccup"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! I swear to drunk I'm nothiccup god" Hanami giggled once more before falling into his arms unconscious.

Katsuro sighed "I got to remember… no sake for her…ever"

Katsuro scooped up Hanami into his arms bridal style

* * *

The boy knocked on the door of the Hyuga compound, a guard answered it "yes?"

"Hanami here passed out, she drank a little too much"

The guard raised an eyebrow "Okay… bring Hanami-sama in, I'll let Hyuga-sama know she's back, follow me"

Katsuro followed the guard obediently, the guard knocked on the door of the door where the ruling family stays, Tenten answered the door "yes?"

"Lady Tenten, a Katsuro boy says he's found Lady Hanami, he says she's been… erm… drinking too much"

Tenten looked a bit surprised "Hanami… drinks…? Come in Katsuro! You can lay Hanami on the couch!"

The guard bowed before heading back to his post. In the living room Haruki was looking at his sister who was now waking up.

"Hey Hanami, you alright?"

"Of course I am! I swear to drunk I'm not god" Hanami's tone was unusually perky and she emitted into a fit of unnatural series of giggle. She would giggle, stop for about five seconds with a straight face then start perkily giggling again.

Haruki furrowed his eyebrows with of look that said 'what's wrong with her' Haruki backed up a bit before muttering "the hell's wrong with her?" he looked at Katsuro.

Neji came in "what happened here?"

Katsuro cleared his throat "well, I had to meet somebody at this bar, because they had something for my mother that she asked me to pick up for her to send back, Hanami came along with me, I left her alone at the bar for two minutes while I got the stuff from the guy, I come back and she's like this!" Katsuro raised his hands to show emphasis as he shot them towards her direction.

Neji didn't say anything but glared at the boy for bringing his daughter into a bar. Tenten just sighed "Katsuro you can stay the night if you like, you can bunk with Hanami or Haruki if you want" Katsuro nodded "Thank you"

* * *

**An hour later…**

Hanami started to stir "where am I"

"You're in your own room"

Hanami looked beside her at her shirtless boyfriend under the covers with her, he was hugging her. Katsuro let his face rest at Hanami's neck as he breathed in her scent, it was sweet "why am I dressed in my nightgown?"

"Your mother bathed you and got you changed"

"She… bathed me…?"

"Yup"

"well, that's kind of odd at my age" Hanami looked at him "I don't even want to know what happened to me so don't tell me" she layed her head on his chest as she let her hand draw circles on his pale, but strong torso. Katsuro wrapped his arm around her as she did this.

"Goodnight love…" Hanami yawned out still keeping her hand on his chest

"Night, baby" Katsuro lifted her hand and kissed her fingers lightly before letting it slip back on his chest where it was and fell asleep peacefully".

**

* * *

Moment number 2!!! YAY!**

Well, this moment really went nowhere so, but it was sweet! Right? 


	3. Where It All Begins

**Simmering Sundae**

**Moment 3 : Where It All Begins**

**Hanami, Katsuro Asuka and Kazuki belong to Lunecramoisie.**

_For some couples, their lives become one the minute they say 'I do'_

"_Do you, Katsuro Torakiba, take Hanami Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do"_

"_Do you, Hanami Hyuga, take Katsuro Torakiba to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do"_

"_Now with the power invested in me—oh for forget it! Just kiss her!" Kurai threw hers hands up in the air before placing them on her hips with a satisfied look, nodding her head. Without hesitation Katsuro kissed Hanami on the lips for about 10 seconds before pulling back at the voice of the Raikage saying "Save it for the honeymoon!" they faced the crowd of people who were applauding them._

"_Now, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Torakiba" Kurai announced before standing beside the Hokage, whose arms were crossed while grinning at the new couple. Tenten was shedding happy tears as her mood excited, even Neji and surprisingly Hamono had small smiles on their faces. The whole aura of the occasion was to be celebrated._

_Hanami looked absolutely beautiful in her Chinese style wedding dress, Katsuro had a traditional male wedding attire that made him look formal for once, it suited him when he was up to it._

* * *

For Hanami and Katsuro that's true in a sense, but they their lives really became one when they a certain something happened, now this is where our story begins.

Katsuro felt a warm pressure on his chest; he opened his eyes sleepily as he blinked the tiredness away and grateful that warm pleasant feeling remained. The covers of the blanket were up to his shoulders and Hanami's chest. He could hear and feel her soft breathing, he looked down at her, she looked beautiful against the white and crème bed colors.

She had on a silk red night gown that was short to her thighs; the sleeves were long and the collar was one of those square types. Hanami's body was beautiful in every way, her thighs were now wonderfully shaped and toned, being a kunoichi her waist was slim, her hips and rear were nice and round, she wore a small D size bra and her hair had grown out longer. All in all, she had grown to be a busty, curvaceous and beautiful woman.

Now that wasn't the only reason Katsuro loved her. Hanami was a still that feisty, stubborn, smart and strong willed tigress he had fell in love with before. Of course, she didn't lack those feminine graces and beauties that made her truly phenomenal in her own unique ways. It was times like these Katsuro felt genuinely lucky she had fallen in love with somebody like himself.

Hanami unconsciously rolled over so that she was facing the other way; Katsuro used this opportunity to sit up in the bed. The two had been married now for about two months. Hanami had traded in her Konoha headband for a Kumo headband so she could live with Katsuro in his village now that she was his wife.

Katsuro lay back down with his arms behind his head, he sighed satisfied. He felt something warm crawl to his chest, soon he saw Hanami's beautiful face looking down at his.

He smiled at her "Hey there, gorgeous"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled over so he was on top of her; she let him kiss the tip of her nose.

Last night had been very entertaining for the two, but left Hanami a bit tired.

"Y'know, after about four rounds with you last night, I'd think that you'd get tired"

The boy seemed unaware of Hanami talking to him with his buried face in her neck breathing in her wonderful lavender scent. She giggled when he gave her neck a little lick.

"Hey, get up! We can't stay in here forever!"

"Pleeeeeeeease" he whined while he brought his face to look at hers, she just giggled some more.

"No, c'mon or you don't get breakfast"

She smirked while Katsuro sighed in defeat even though he still had a small smile on his face "Alright, fine…" he got up and started for downstairs after they got dressed.

Their house was beautiful, it had this casual cozy theme to it, the house wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either. It was just right.

The Torakiba man put on a simple black sweatpant and white shir that he wore around the house that were just those lazy days when they had nothing to do really, but relax.

* * *

Hanami started to hum a tune under her breath.

Katsuro had noticed Hanami was in a strangely perky mood today, there was her good days, but today seemed like a very good day for her. She woke up happy and was now eating the eggs and bacon she had made with him while she was going on about something he couldn't quite follow. He just nodded and smiled at her warily. Anything to keep her happy.

"… and that's what happened!" Hanami finally finished her rambling with Katsuro who was still trying to act like he understood.

"Yeah, that was…. interesting!" the boy felt relief now that his wife's strange babbling was over.

"Oh! And what happened after that…" she began to ramble again about something else that he didn't get.

The doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Katsuro said quickly and got up to get the door, interrupting Hanami's tale.

He opened the door to see Asuka and Kazuki standing there.

"Congratulations! You must be so happy, Katsuro!"

"Happy? About what? Getting up in the morning?"

That's when Hanami came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso in a casual fashion while looking at the Uotani twins,

"Asuka? Kazuki? What are you doing here?"

"We came to congratulate you of course!" Asuka seemed very happy at the moment for a reason Katsuro did not know of.

When she saw the look of Katsuro's face her face fell "he doesn't know yet……… does he?"

Hanami sighed then made a small smile " No, but I guess now is a good a time as any" her husband turned around to look at her.

"Hanami… is there something I should know?"

Hanami pulled him into the house and into the living room , the Uotani twins following in suit.

She stood in front of him with her hands nervously in front of her "Katsuro……" she let out a shaky breath "… … I'm pregnant".

Katsuro just stood there motionless, mouth agape and eyes widened in shock. He stayed in that state for about a minute. Hanami walked up to him and affectionately rubbed his arm.

"Katsu—"

"WERE GONNA HAVE A BABY! ALRIGHT!" Katsuro exploded in happiness; he lifted Hanami up and spun her around in the air as he embraced her. She yelped while Asuka laughed and Kazuki sweat dropped.

"_Wow, I've never seen him this happy_, _kinda scary actually_"

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Hanami laughed at her husband's enthusiasm to the news. Katsuro repeated it breathlessly over and over again until finally …

"I'm gonna be a dad… I'm … I'm gonna… be … be a…"

**THUD**

"Katsuro!"

The Soon to be father had fainted. Simple as that.

Now Katsuro loved the idea of having his own child to teach, love and nurture.

But good lord the pregnancy was hell.

The mood swings, the cravings, the demands, and the list went on.

* * *

"Katsuro!" a sweet call had come from the living room, Hanami was watching a bit of T.V while Katsuro had decided to train for a while, he wouldn't let Hanami train. He said that it could be dangerous too the baby, she was only, like, a month pregnant, but still he had his heart in the right place.

Katsuro walked into the room, a bit breathless form training "Yes, love?"

"Can you get me something to eat?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know…. how about mustard and chocolate Icecream?"

Katsuro: O.o

"Mustard………. and Ice cream??'" now that was a combination that Katsuro just couldn't fathom. I mean, who the hell in their right mind would eat such a thing?

Apparently, she did. And liked it. This is where you shudder at eating something so strange.

The Torakiba man just stared at his wife as she ate that…. Whatever it was.

She noticed him watching her and asked him after she swallowed her current bite.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said quickly

"You want some?"

"No thanks, not hungry"

"Oh c'mon! It's not that bad! Try it!"

"It's okay!" he said in a hurry

"_Katsuro_…" she whined with a tad of warning in her voice, Katsuro braced himself "o…kay…?"

She gave him a spoonful, Katsuro had the strongest urge to spit it right out and vow to never EVER eat it again, but none the less he ate it with extreme disdain and displeasure. Hanami batted her eyes at him "So? How do you like it?"

He smiled at her as best he could "mmmm… it was really good" damn, he was a good liar.

She smiled "See? I told you so."

'_Oh sweet lord, that was AWFUL_' Katsuro thought to himself.

* * *

Then came the mood swings…

"KATSURO! GET DOWN HERE AND DO THE DISHES! YOU DON"T EXPECT YOUR PREGNANT WIFE TO?! DO YOU!?" Katsuro and Hanami had a get away house in Konoha that Hanami's parents had bought her just in case she ever wanted to come to the village for vacation or what not. Her family had insisted on the two coming to Konoha for the birth of the baby. Kurai, Asuka and Kazuki would come when the ninth month hit.

"Why me?" Katsuro whined,

Hanami popped her head through door "hey honey, how's those dishes coming along?'

"I'm pretty much finished now" he grumbled as he wiped his wet hands

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" he turned around to see Hanami growing teary eyed and starting to wail

"You're mad at me! UAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Katsuro wrapped his arms around her to comfort her "No! No! Hana baby, don't cry! I'm not mad at you, you know I could never be mad at you" he lifted her chin to look at him and kissed her nose. She smiled and her tears went away immediately "Then can you go get me something to eat?"

"Sure" Katsuro sighed 'she bounces back fast' he thought

* * *

Of course there were some sweet moments…

Katsuro checked in on Hanami only to see her sleeping on the bed in her maternity nightwear 'must have turned in early' he followed in suit and put on his sweats then lay down in bed with her.

"Y'know I'm not totally helpless, you don't need to check on me ever hour" he noticed that she had opened her eyes and was now looking at him with a sweet smile still laying on her back so not to squish her precious unborn babies

"I know but I want to make sure your okay, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my beautiful wife and wonderful children"

"I love you too"

The two stared into each other's eyes like they were mesmerizing iris pools of gold and white lavender. Katsuro then placed his hand on her swollen belly .

"They're going to be so beautiful, I just know it" Hanami whispered as he rubbed her children's temporary haven.

"Yeah… I can't believe were having twins" they both talked in soft voices as they lay in what seemed like heaven

"I know… double the responsibility" Hanami replied softly

".. but double the blessings, right" he kissed her temple when she smiled at him

"Right"

* * *

But then came that special day full of stress…

It was midnight and Katsuro was pacing back and forth waiting until they would allowed him to go and comfort his wife who was in labor. Meanwhile in the birthing room Sakura was aiding Hanami.

"Okay Hanami… just breath…" she turned her head back "send Katsuro in!"

"If there's anything I'm doing right now, it's breathing!" she panted as her contractions started to become closer and closer, when another one came Hanami squeezed Sakura's hand so hard her eyes bugged out like a doll.

"AIIIIIIIIIAAAHHHHH" then she relaxed once more, when Katsuro came in, Sakura directed him over to the bedside.

"Here Katsuro, _please_, take your wife's hand before she breaks mine in half"

A few painful hours later…

The couple held two little bundles of joy in their arms

"I knew it… they are beautiful" Hanami whispered so not to wake startle the two baby girls, both had brown hair and surprisingly kitty ears on top of their heads and both had golden amber eyes like their father, save for the second born who had one byakuguan eye that had a feline pupil.

'"Yeah… but this is the first time I've seen babies born with cat ears"

"It makes them cute though! So… what are we gonna name them?"

"I want you to pick the first born's name" Katsuro replied

"How about… … Azura, yeah that's it… Azura Torakiba" she smiled "Now you name this precious one" she gestured towards the second born

"Aoi Torakiba, I've been thinking about this for a while now" they leaned their heads against each other's.

"Azura and Aoi Torakiba that has a nice ring to it"

* * *

FINALLY! I finished this moment, I wanted this done and I think it came out pretty well! :D Hope you like, Hanami and Katsuro belong to Lunecramoisie, Azura and Aoi belong to me!


End file.
